


Things Makoto Said

by chibistarlyte



Series: Things They Said [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: A relationship told in moments, some the same and some different, centered around things that Makoto said.Companion piece to "Things Haru Said."Based on the "things you said" prompt list on tumblr.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Things They Said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570057
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Things Makoto Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, uh. I've been working on this fic for almost a year now, and I finally got a good chunk of it done during NaNo. I didn't plan on writing a companion to Things Haru Said, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write the same story but from Makoto's POV. I wanted to include some new scenes, as well as tell Makoto's side of some scenes that were in the original fic as well.
> 
> I...also didn't expect this to be over 12k words, but there you have it. 
> 
> I do recommend reading Things Haru Said first, because that will help you better understand this fic. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please feel free to point out any errors to me. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

_ things makoto said when he was scared _

“Ne, Haru?”

Makoto’s own voice sounded almost foreign to him to him in the quiet-but-not-quiet, dark-but-not-dark bedroom of his new apartment. He stared up with tired peridot eyes, watching strips of light traverse the blank canvas of the off-white ceiling. His hands were folded atop his chest and his palms could feel every beat of his heart as it thudded against his ribcage.

He chanced a glance at Haru out of the corner of his eye. His best friend was turned away from him, though they were close enough that Makoto felt the heat radiating off Haru’s clothed back.

A noncommittal hum met his ears and Makoto sucked in a deep, silent breath to quell his nerves.

“Are you scared?” he asked quietly, tentatively, feeling so much like a hypocrite. After all, it was he who asked Haru to stay the night. Makoto was scared of many things, but tonight, his fear of being alone trumped any other anxieties he might have had.

Change, although it was a good change this time, was still a frightening thing.

He drew in another shaky breath, trying to keep this one silent as well so as not to alert his best friend.

“Why would I be scared?” Haru replied at last, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. “I have you here with me, don’t I?”

Makoto felt himself go red in the face, and was eternally grateful that Haru couldn’t see him in that moment. He exhaled a laugh and his eyes slid closed. “I’m glad to be here with you, Haru-chan.”

And he was. This was the next chapter of Makoto’s life, and he couldn’t imagine taking these steps without Haru by his side like he had been since they were in diapers. In these unstable times, when Makoto felt the very earth shift beneath his feet, Haru was the constant that kept him balanced.

A tired huff came from next to him, followed by a muttered, “Go to sleep, Makoto.”

Letting out one final sigh, Makoto allowed Haru’s comforting presence beside him lull him to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_ things makoto said at the kitchen table _

There was a small clack of plastic on wood as Makoto set his glasses down on the tabletop. He leaned forward, elbows propped up on the open book in front of him. He held his face in his hands, fingers pressing and rubbing at his tired eyes. The clock had just passed midnight and it was all he could do to stay awake and finish this last chapter of his required reading for class tomorrow. Especially after doing several hours of reviewing for a couple upcoming exams beforehand.

Makoto enjoyed being a university student, and genuinely liked all his classes, but...it was a _ lot _of work.

“Makoto.”

Separating his fingers in front of his eyes, Makoto blearily gazed through the gaps at his best friend sitting adjacent to him at the table. Blue eyes bore into him from behind black fringe, asking a million silent questions all with a common theme.

His hands dropped from his face altogether and Makoto flashed Haru a wan smile. “I’m fine, Haru-chan,” he assured. Sleepy green eyes fell to his textbook then, the characters slightly blurry without his glasses. “Just tired.”

“We can call it a night,” Haru said, folding his own textbook closed and stacking it atop one of his notebooks. “I should head home, anyway, before I miss the last train.”

It was so strange, Makoto and Haru having to worry about things like last trains. Sometimes Makoto forgot that his best friend now lived a good twenty minutes away, at least, rather than just up the stairs. Visiting each other required an actual commute.

“You could stay here tonight.”

The offer came out of Makoto’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. Panic started to rise in his chest, manifesting as a blush that crept up his neck and the shells of his ears.

“Um, that is, only if you want to!” he backtracked a bit, waving his hands nervously. “You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in...a-and I have a spare toothbrush you can use…” Makoto trailed off and scratched at the back of his burning neck.

Why was he so nervous to ask such a thing? It was only Haru.

No. Makoto was self-aware enough to know _ exactly _ why his nerves were getting the better of him. It was only Haru, yes, but in the same vein, it was _ Haru. _ This was different than the sleepovers they used to have as kids, or when they would stay at each others' house in middle school, or sharing hotel rooms in high school. It was even different than their first night in Tokyo, when Makoto had asked Haru to stay to help abate his own anxiety. There was a certain weight to it now that rested on Makoto’s broad shoulders. Feelings that he would rather ignore threatened to bubble up to the surface of his heart.

“Okay.”

Haru’s voice punctured the silence that had followed Makoto’s nervous babbling. The brunet looked up at his best friend, blinking rapidly a few times.

“Haru?"

“I’ll stay here tonight,” Haru confirmed with a nod.

Twenty minutes later found the two of them sharing the same small space of Makoto’s bed, and as tired as Makoto had been just a little bit ago, he was wide awake now. Haru, on the other hand, fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Makoto couldn’t help but smile to himself. Haru had never been one for late nights, after all.

And if Haru rolled over and cuddled up to the taller boy in his sleep, well...Makoto didn’t mention it in the morning.

* * *

_ things makoto said that meant something completely different _

“Am I really Ikuya’s hero?” Haru muttered, seemingly incredulous at such a notion.

Makoto could only offer a small smile to his best friend. Of course, _ of course, _Haru was Ikuya’s hero.

He was Makoto’s, too.

Haru, who offered a helping hand when Makoto tripped over his own half-finished castle in the sandbox and face-planted right in the sand.

Haru, who had again held his hand as they watched a procession of people in white march along the pier, their faces hollow and stained with grief. 

Haru, who had helped Makoto realize he really did—_ does— _ love swimming. Almost as much as he loved— _ loves— _Haru.

Haru, who had pulled him from the tumultuous sea after he froze in panic trying to rescue Rei from the water’s clutches.

Haru, who not only breathed life back into Makoto that day, but breathed life into Makoto every single day before then and every single day after then by remaining at Makoto's side.

But Makoto couldn’t tell Haru any of that. He didn’t have the bravery to let those words come into existence. Instead, Makoto softened his smile and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he gazed at Haru.

“Not just Ikuya’s, I’m sure.”

* * *

_ things makoto said that haru wasn't meant to hear _

It started off like normal, with Makoto’s texts—little attempts at small talk—going unanswered by his best friend.

_ How’s the camp? _

_ Was it hot today? _

_ Are you okay? _

When a week went by without any kind of response, acknowledgement, or even a request for Makoto to just shut up already…

Well, suffice to say, Makoto was concerned. More than concerned. Fretting. Lowkey panicking over Haru’s wellbeing. What if he’d fallen into another slump?

A week and a half went by without a word, and Makoto did everything he could to convince himself that, maybe, no news was good news. Surely if something catastrophic happened, he would have heard from _ someone _if not Haru himself.

At the two week mark, Makoto pulled his phone out and started typing out yet another message to Haru.

_ Hey, Haru-chan… _

Nope, too casual. Backspace, start again.

_ Haru. _

Much better. Makoto bit his lip, weighing his next words over in his mind.

_ It’s been two weeks since I last heard from you. We’ve never gone that long without cont— _

Too clingy sounding. Makoto backspaced again, furiously tapping at the screen.

_ How have you been? _

Good. Simple and betraying nothing of his worry.

_ I know you’re probably super busy with your training camp, what with the All-Japan Invitational coming up soon. _

Makoto nodded, paused to think of what to say next, then started typing again. Slowly.

_ I’m really proud of you, Haru-chan, for working so hard towards your dream. _

Nope, that wouldn’t do. Adding _ -chan _ to his name always irritated Haru.

_ I’m really proud of you, Haru. You’re working so hard. _

And that was a hundred percent the truth. Makoto was elated to see Haru this driven to achieve his dream after so many years of apathy in their adolescence. Whatever fond smile unconsciously came across his lips slowly morphed into a sadder caricature of itself as Makoto resumed typing.

_ But...I’m worried about you, Haru-chan. _

Erase, erase.

_ But...I’m worried. _

Makoto really wasn’t sure what to say after that. His grip tightened on his phone and he bit his lip. What else could he say, really? As much as he wanted to drive the point home that he was worried for his best friend and hoped he was doing okay…

_ Meddlesome. _

That’s what Haru had said the night of their first—and hopefully, their last—fight. That Makoto had a nasty habit of sticking his nose into other peoples’ business where it didn’t belong. And now that this flaw of his had been brought to his attention on arguably one of the worst nights of his life, Makoto took extra care in making sure he wasn’t bulldozing into Haru’s personal affairs. Sure, they were best friends. Closer than best friends, even. But they were still entitled to their secrets. They didn’t have to share _ everything _ with each other. Makoto knew that. 

His thumb drifted across the screen, hovering over the send button. As he was about to bear his worries to his best friend, the screen display changed to that of an incoming call.

It was Rin.

Makoto released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and hit the green button to answer his friend’s call.

His text message remained a draft on his phone, which he deleted as soon as he hung up with Rin.

* * *

_ things makoto didn't say at all _

In a way—in many ways, really—Makoto was glad Rin dragged him all the way out here to see Haru. And Makoto was glad Haru seemed pleased by the surprise of their appearance. It did Makoto’s nerves well to see that Haru wasn’t, in fact, intentionally ignoring him and that, most importantly, Haru was completely fine.

But now that it was time for Rin and him to head back to the city, Makoto had no idea what to say to Haru.

There were a lot of words simmering below the surface—all the insecurities and anxieties he’d been feeling over the last two weeks threatened to spill out of him at the slightest provocation. He clamped his jaw tight, as if that would keep his mouth from betraying him. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Makoto?”

The brunet nearly flinched at Haru’s utterance of his name. His gaze remained trained on the ground. He was running out of time to just _ say something, anything, for goodness’ sake… _

Makoto took a step forward and threw his arms around Haru, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He felt Haru go stiff for a moment or two before relaxing into the hug, which prompted Makoto to hold on even tighter. His cheek rested on a nest of soft black hair. Slowly, hesitantly, hands traveled up Makoto’s back and tightly gripped the loose fabric of his shirt.

“Makoto, we’re gonna miss our train,” Rin called out, though he remained slightly turned away so as to give them some semblance of privacy. 

An affirmative hum was all Makoto could muster in response as he gave Haru one last squeeze, conveying all his feelings into that one simple action.

He hoped that Haru would understand every unspoken word.

* * *

_ things makoto said over the phone _

“ONII-CHAN!!” yelled two exuberant voices on the other end of the line as soon as Makoto picked up the call, phone in one hand and spatula in the other.

The eldest Tachibana let out a warm laugh. Oh, how he missed his twin siblings. “Hey, Ren, Ran. How are you doing?”

Ran answered immediately, “I got really good marks on my math exam this week!”

The smile on Makoto’s face grew even wider. “Great job, Ran! I’m proud of you.”

Before Ran could answer, there was some kind of shuffling heard on the other end. Then, Ren’s voice piped up in the background, “C’mon, Ran, stop hogging the phone! I wanna talk to Onii-chan!”

“It’s my turn, Ren! You can talk to him in a minute!”

“But I wanna tell him about my art project!”

“Guys, guys…”

Then, distantly in the background of the twins’ arguing, Makoto heard the soft voice of his mother say, “Here, why don’t you put it on speakerphone so you can both talk to Onii-chan?”

Another few moments of shuffling ensued until Makoto heard a faint beep. “Onii-chan, can you hear us?” the twins chorused loudly—loudly enough that Makoto pulled his phone from his ear for a moment.

“I can hear you just fine,” he assured as he brought the phone back. He tilted his head to balance the device between his ear and his shoulder, freeing up his second hand so he could continue cooking his omelet.

“You wanted to tell me about your art project, Ren?” Makoto prompted.

“Mhm! Kayama-sensei is having us draw a family portrait! I’m even putting Haru-chan in it!”

Makoto smiled fondly at the inclusion of his best friend as part of their family. “Wow, that’s so cool!” he replied to his brother with genuine enthusiasm.

“And then we all talked about our families and I told everyone you were studying in Tokyo and they were all super impressed!”

Makoto let out another chuckle. “It’s really not that impressive,” he admitted bashfully, ever the humble older brother, “but I’ll do my best not to let you both down.”

“You could never let us down, Onii-chan!” Ran said with such certainty that Makoto felt an ache of longing in his chest. He really did miss his sister and brother.

“So what are you doing right now?” Ren asked.

Makoto flipped his eggs in the skillet, listening to the satisfying sound of sizzling as they cooked. “Ah, I’m cooking my lunch for the next few days…it’s easier to prepare them ahead of time since I’m so busy lately.”

“Wait, Onii-chan’s _ cooking?” _came two shocked voices simultaneously.

“You’re not burning anything, are you?!” Ran asked worriedly.

Makoto barked out a laugh. “C’mon, guys, have a little more faith in me…” He trailed off into a laugh, knowing that his track record for cooking wasn’t exactly the greatest. “Besides, Haru’s been doing a really good job teaching me.”

Ren let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s good. Haru-chan’s always been an amazing cook.”

“How is Haru-chan, anyway?” Ran asked. “Is he still swimming lots? We saw him on TV in the big All-Japan thing!”

Makoto nodded, though belatedly realized the twins couldn’t see the affirmative gesture. “Yep, he’s training really hard. He might even make the national team.”

“That’s our Haru-chan!” the twins exclaimed with pride. Makoto felt that same pride for his best friend. It was enough to make his chest feel swollen as he smiled.

“Do you still swim with Haru-chan?” Ren asked.

A little sadness crept into Makoto’s smile as he transferred his eggs to a plate for bento preparation. “Sometimes,” he confirmed, “if he doesn’t have morning training, I’ll go with him to the pool before my classes.”

Makoto’s mother piped up in the background, “I’m glad you and Haru-chan are still there for each other.”

A small chuckle came from Makoto and his smile softened once more. “Me too.”

Just then, Makoto’s phone started vibrating against his ear. He jumped at the sensation and pulled his phone away from his head and looked at the screen, shocked.

Haru was calling him. Legitimately _ calling _him. 

“Uh…” Makoto put the phone back up to his ear. “I’m gonna have to let you guys go for now. Haru’s calling.”

“Oh! You should pick up in case it’s an emergency!” Ran yelled over Ren’s shouted question of, “Haru-chan actually uses his phone?!” in the background. “We’ll talk to you later, Onii-chan! Tell Haru-chan hi from us!”

“I will. Talk to you both later,” Makoto said his goodbyes before switching lines to answer Haru’s call. “Haru? Is everything alright?” he said into the receiver, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t everything be alright?” came Haru’s slightly affronted response through the speaker.

“Well, I mean…” Makoto let out a shaky laugh, scratching his cheek once again with his index finger. Leaving his eggs alone for the time being, Makoto turned and leaned the small of his back against the counter. He crossed his free arm over his chest. “It’s just, you never really call unless it’s important.”

There was barely a pause before Haru asked, “Are you free right now? I was hoping we could get dinner.”

Makoto’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. As if it weren’t already weird enough for Haru to be calling him instead of texting, Haru was calling him to ask him to _ dinner _ of all things?

The green-eyed boy spared a glance to the eggs he’d just finished cooking. He didn’t have much else to do to prepare his lunches, just chop up some vegetables and whatnot. He could be done in time to have dinner with Haru.

He couldn’t help the bashful smile that played across his lips as he responded, “Sure. Where do you wanna go?”

* * *

_ things makoto said he wished he hadn't _

In the end, Makoto ended up at Haru’s apartment where Haru cooked them both a simple meal of miso mackerel. Mackerel wasn’t Makoto’s favorite thing in the world, but he always enjoyed eating it if Haru made it.

Once dinner was plated and they were both seated adjacent to each other at the table, they both said a quiet, _ “itadakimasu” _ and dug in. Makoto savored his bite of fish before swallowing it down with a smile.

“Delicious as always, Haru-chan,” he said in genuine compliment, picking up another piece with his chopsticks. 

Haru, ever embarrassed at Makoto’s glowing praise, ducked his head and muttered something akin to, “It’s nothing special, and stop with the _ -chan. _” Makoto only laughed and continued eating.

Things were quiet between them as they ate, but comfortably so. Makoto had always been prone to babbling, but even he had his moments where he just loved being in Haru’s company without feeling obligated to say anything. 

Once Makoto was finished with his meal, he set down his chopsticks and offered Haru another smile. “Thank you so much for dinner, Haru. It was really good.” He offered his hand to pick up Haru’s own empty plate, which Haru handed him with a nod in thanks. They had an unspoken agreement that, no matter whose home they were in, if Haru cooked dinner then Makoto would do the dishes. It was Makoto’s way of thanking Haru for cooking. Though Haru still sometimes made a silent point about Makoto doing all the work and insisted on at least drying the dishes. Tonight was one such night that Haru wordlessly accompanied Makoto to the kitchen.

“I talked to Ran and Ren earlier, before you called,” Makoto spoke over the running water as he scrubbed his dish. “They told me to tell you hi.”

Haru’s expression softened a little and he gave Makoto a nod. “Tell them hi from me, too,” he responded.

“I will,” Makoto affirmed. He handed the freshly rinsed dish to Haru, who was waiting with a dish towel in hand. “Ren was telling me about his art project. They’re doing family portraits.”

Haru hummed, signifying that he was listening. 

Makoto continued with a smile that caused his eyes to squint shut as he lathered the second dish with soap, “He’s really excited about it, and he told me he’s even including you in the portrait.”

There was a sudden loud clatter that made Makoto jump. He glanced to Haru next to him, who was frantically trying to pick up the plate that he’d dropped on the floor. A sudden fear gripped Makoto’s insides and he felt his blood run cold. “O-oh, I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I didn’t mean to startle you…”

“It’s nothing,” Haru muttered, trading dishes with Makoto. He started drying the second dish, even though it still had soap suds on it. He was pointedly not looking at Makoto, which automatically made Makoto worry that he’d overstepped a boundary somehow.

Silently, he washed the first dish again and handed it to Haru for him to dry. Haru still hadn’t said anything, which wasn’t unusual in and of itself, but there was a weird tension hanging between them and Makoto wasn’t sure what to do about it. So he just dried his hands and headed towards the sliding glass door to the balcony. Maybe a few minutes of fresh air would help him clear his thoughts.

"I'm gonna step outside for a bit, Haru-chan," he told his best friend as he gripped the handle.

"I'll come with you," Haru said, already following Makoto outside.

* * *

_ things makoto said with no space between them _

Haru had been staring at him a lot lately, Makoto noticed.

At first, he had thought nothing of it. Haru was prone to staring off into space, so Makoto figured it was just that these stares happened to be in his direction. 

But then it started happening more and more.

Like when Makoto would talk about the random things that happened in his daily life as they walked to their favorite ramen place. Or when they’d be sitting at the table in Haru’s apartment working on homework. Or when they were changing in the locker rooms after a morning swim.

Or like now, when they were barely a few centimeters apart on the crowded train.

And it wasn’t like Haru was even being subtle about it. No, his impossibly bright blue eyes were trained specifically on Makoto without wavering and Makoto felt his insides turn to goo at the undivided attention. He felt incredibly small under Haru’s intense gaze.

“Haru?” he said, quietly enough to keep his question between the two of them but loudly enough to jar Haru out of whatever daze he seemed to be stuck in. “Is there something on my face?”

Haru blinked several times in rapid succession before staring at Makoto once again, this time though like a deer caught in headlights. The raven-haired swimmer then shook his head and averted his gaze, a blush dusting his cheeks. Seeing Haru blush in turn caused Makoto to also involuntarily blush and his heart to pound in his chest. 

What...was happening?

“S-sorry,” Haru muttered, keeping his eyes carefully aimed at the floor for the rest of the train ride to Makoto’s apartment. Makoto, on the other hand, spent the time trying to calm his racing heart.

* * *

_ things makoto said when he was drunk _

Whoever invented alcohol needed to be stabbed, Makoto decided.

Which was a weird thought for him to have, because he was typically a pacifist who didn’t spend much time wishing bodily harm on people.

But maybe that was just the alcohol talking.

The night started off like any other party with all of his friends—Nagisa being loud and energetic, Asahi egging everyone on (especially Ikuya), and Rei trying to keep the peace between everyone. There was even a birthday cake for Haru at some point, complete with candles for him to wish on as he blew them out.

Then someone decided to break out the booze and everything went a bit downhill. At least for Makoto.

It took only one drink of whatever Asahi shoved in his face for Makoto’s head to start feeling fuzzy. Three drinks and one shot in, and he was practically unable to stand. Nagisa poked fun at him for being a lightweight—complete with actual pokes to his extremely ticklish sides—and tried to force more drinks on him. Makoto, having decided the lights were way too bright and the noise was too much for him to handle, politely declined and slinked off to find some peace and quiet.

Which was how he ended up buried in blankets on Haru’s bed. Makoto still felt pretty woozy, but at least Haru’s bedroom was blessedly dark and quiet. All thoughts of stabbing were pushed to the edge of his cotton-filled brain as sleep crept in and threatened to claim him for the night. He was teetering on the edge of consciousness when he heard perhaps the only voice he wanted to hear in that moment.

“Makoto?”

He tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy as if his bones were comprised of concrete.

“Oh, Haru,” Makoto said groggily, finding it difficult to make any kind of comprehensible sounds. His tongue felt swollen and floppy. He cracked open a green eye to see Haru’s silhouette move closer to the bed.

“Nagisa wants you to do shots,” the birthday boy announced, sounding just about as coherent as Makoto felt.

Makoto paled, his stomach already beginning to turn at the thought of ingesting any more of that devilish liquid. A pained groan erupted from his hoarse throat. “No...no more shots…”

There was a sudden break in the warmth surrounding him, and Makoto belatedly realized that Haru had pulled the blanket up and was now sliding into bed in front of him. They were so close that Makoto felt Haru’s body heat like fire on his skin, making him feel even more feverish than the alcohol had. Sweat began beading at his hairline.

“Do you feel sick?” Haru whispered, his words hot on Makoto’s face. The taller boy felt the tip of Haru’s nose touch his own. 

The brunet tried to shake his head, but was unsure if he was even capable of such a motion. “Mmmn...not sick.” Swallowing, Makoto paused and reached out for Haru’s hand. He needed something to ground him in the moment, or else he’d just float away into the abyss. “...Just drunk.”

Their fingers intertwined without any conscious thought from either of them. Makoto tried to focus on the feel of Haru’s cool hand in his burning palm, tried to memorize the slight dryness of Haru’s knuckles beneath his fingertips. Holding Haru’s hand like this...it felt right. Oh so right. More right than it had ever felt before, all the times they had held hands throughout their lives.

This was different. Makoto didn’t know exactly how it was different, and certainly didn’t have the mental capacity to figure out why it was so different. But it was, somehow. 

He needed to hold on to this feeling for as long as he could, before it slipped through the space between his fingers where Haru’s fit so perfectly.

“Makoto…” Haru said, pulling his best friend back to reality. Makoto watched with glassy eyes as Haru seemed to stumble over his words. “You…I…”

“MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!” Nagisa yelled, loud enough to make Makoto’s ears buzz despite the door separating the two rooms. “STOP BEING PARTY POOPERS AND GET OUT HERE!”

“Nagisa-kun, maybe they don't feel well…” he heard Rei say, thankfully much quieter. 

Makoto laughed silently at their friends’ antics. Of course Nagisa would be the bad influence, and Rei would be the voice of reason. If he were feeling better, he’d probably go scoop the two younger boys up in a bear hug for being so unapologetically themselves.

“I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto froze. The static in his brain fizzled into complete silence. His entire world came to a stuttering halt, tilting completely off its axis. The very earth dropped out from beneath him. His heart skipped a beat, maybe even two or three, before picking up again in double time.

Wh-what...did Haru just say?

_ “I love you,” _ Haru said again, more forcefully this time.

No...there was _ no way _ Makoto was hearing this right now. There was no conceivable way whatsoever that _ Haru had just said the very words Makoto had wanted to say for so long but could never, ever gather the courage to say for fear of ruining absolutely everything they had built between them and oh god oh god OH GOD— _

Suddenly, Makoto let out an uneasy laugh.

“You're drunk, Haru-chan.”

Yeah, that was it. It was the alcohol talking, Makoto reasoned. Just like the alcohol had made him think about stabbing someone for possibly the first time in his entire life.

It was just the alcohol. 

_ Just the alcohol _.

“So are you,” Haru retorted, sounding as pouty as ever and Makoto almost laughed at how cute Haru was. But the shock of those words leaving Haru’s mouth made it difficult for him to do much else but try to keep breathing past his heart which had leapt into his throat.

“I mean it,” Haru murmured. Then, quieter, “I mean what I said.”

Makoto was quiet for a long time, still reeling. He had no idea how much time had passed—it could have been an eternity or a second, for all he knew—and Haru was still waiting for an answer. 

But what could Makoto say?

He knew what he _ wanted _ to say. He wanted to return the words in kind, whisper them against Haru’s skin so that there was no possible way Haru couldn’t feel the unadulterated adoration Makoto felt for him. But he was terrified. Terrified that this would backfire spectacularly in his face. He may have been drunk as all hell moments ago, but those words sobered him up quicker than anything ever could and gave him a sort of clarity he had been trying to grasp for some time now.

Mind made up, Makoto shifted and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He tangled his long legs between Haru’s, rested his chin atop Haru’s head of soft black hair and breathed in Haru’s familiar scent. It brought him the resolve he needed to say the words on the tip of his tongue.

“If you mean it,” Makoto spoke into Haru’s hair, “if you _really _mean it...tell me again in the morning.” He paused, swallowing, gathering his courage. “Because I...I love you, Haru. But I can’t say it until I know you mean it.”

He felt Haru’s head move slightly in a nod, and then Haru’s lips ghosted his collarbone. “Okay.”

Makoto held Haru tight for the rest of the night.

* * *

_ things makoto said after he kissed haru _

“I still mean it.”

Makoto stilled with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. It was the first thing Haru had said to him all morning, tired and hungover as they both were. And even if it was spoken completely out of context, there could be nothing else that Haru was referring to other than what he’d said in a drunken haze last night.

_ I love you. _

Carefully, Makoto lowered his chopsticks and, with his dexterity slightly affected by dehydration and a hangover headache, accidentally dropped his piece of mackerel on its bed of rice in the bowl. He schooled his expression so as not to betray any of his mounting anxiety, his green eyes locking onto Haru’s face.

God, even hungover with bags under his eyes, Haru was still stunning.

“You mean it,” Makoto parroted back to Haru, trying to keep the tremors from his voice.

Haru immediately gave a curt nod. “I love you, Makoto,” he repeated his words from last night, and there was such a certainty in his voice that Makoto could have cried on the spot.

He couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. He felt his cheeks warm as color rushed to the surface of his skin, his heart pumping his blood through his body abnormally fast to the point where he felt tingly all over. “I’m so glad,” he said on the breath of a relieved laugh.

The next thing he knew, Haru flung himself at Makoto and knocked them both to the floor. Makoto barely felt his back making contact with the hardwood and Haru’s hands protected his head from smacking onto the bare floor. Any laughter that bubbled up from Makoto was cut off by Haru’s lips.

Oh, god, Haru was _ kissing _him.

Makoto returned the kiss in earnest, pressing against Haru desperately like a drowning man vying for air. He had never kissed anyone in his entire life, had only ever wanted to kiss one person and one person only.

Makoto didn’t want to kiss anyone but Haru for the rest of his life.

They broke their first kiss, panting for breath, faces flushed. Makoto smiled and lovingly reached to cup Haru’s face with a slightly trembling hand. His thumb stroked Haru’s cheek, pink and warm beneath his touch. Haru’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Makoto’s touch almost like a cat.

“I love you, Haru-chan,” Makoto finally said, feeling light as a feather despite supporting all of Haru’s weight on top of him.

Haru’s impossibly bright blue eyes cracked open. It seemed a frown and a smile were at war with each other on his face, but eventually the smile won out. It was small and warm and it lit Makoto’s heart on fire. “Lay off the -chan,” Haru chided before leaning down to kiss Makoto again.

* * *

_ things makoto said that made haru feel like shit _

“I have an out of town tournament coming up,” Haru said over a bowl of ramen.

“Oh really? Where?”

“Fukuoka.”

Makoto slurped his noodles, splashing some of the broth onto the table. As he wiped the small droplets up with his napkin, he asked, “When is it?”

Haru fished out his phone and tapped on the calendar app, showing Makoto the screen. It was in about two weeks’ time, in the middle of the week.

“Two days?”

“Almost four if you factor in travel time,” Haru pointed out, his expression set in a mild scowl that had Makoto giggling. Haru was never particularly fond of airplanes.

“At least the flights will be relatively short,” Makoto said as he brought some more noodles to his mouth. “Not like flying to Australia.”

“True…” Haru conceded, swirling his chopsticks around in the broth in search of more noodles.

The two continued their meal in comfortable silence that was every once and a while interrupted by Makoto’s enthusiastic slurps. Haru was pretty much finished with his ramen, save for picking some odds and ends out of the bowl before setting his spoon and chopsticks down.

“Do you think…” Haru started, drawing Makoto’s attention to him. Green eyes watched as Haru seemed to struggle finding the right words. The gentle giant offered a reassuring smile—he had more than enough patience to let Haru figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

This time, Haru looked up at his boyfriend with hope shining in his eyes. “Do you think...you would have the time to come with me? To the tournament,” he clarified at the end.

Makoto watched Haru’s hand clench into a fist on the tabletop. He covered his boyfriend’s hand with his own larger one and squeezed tight.

“I have more than enough money to get you plane tickets, so you wouldn’t have to worry about that, at least…” Haru added. He flipped his hand so that his and Makoto’s were palm to palm, and he twined their fingers together.

Heart beating just a tad faster at Haru’s fond gesture, Makoto pulled out his phone with his free hand. Just like Haru had done earlier, Makoto opened his own calendar to check his schedule for the week of the tournament. His heart sank and he frowned.

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan. I’ve got two exams that week, and they gave me some extra coaching shifts because we have someone on vacation…” It saddened the brunet to say it aloud. He was _ always _at Haru’s swim meets cheering him on from the sidelines with his whole heart. But he knew that realistically, there would be some that he couldn’t make it to no matter how much they both wanted it.

Haru definitely looked disappointed, to say the least, but he nodded. “I understand.” His voice came out sullen, but he gave Makoto’s hand another squeeze and leaned his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “I know you’ll still be cheering for me the hardest out of anyone.”

Humming in affirmation, Makoto turned his head and planted a long, loving kiss atop Haru’s head. “I always will, Haru-chan.”

* * *

_ things makoto said too quietly _

“That’s it for today!” Makoto announced to his class of ten-year-olds, hands on his hips as he made eye-contact with every single one of them and gave each child his signature smile. “You all did very well! Remember, we have our time trials next week, so get plenty of rest before then, okay?”

His students all nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Coach Tachibana!” they all answered in unison before heading back to the locker rooms to change. Makoto waved them off with a fond smile before gathering up various pieces of swimming equipment they’d used during class.

“Tachibana?” a feminine voice called from behind him.

The brunet glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of his coworkers approaching him. “Oh, hello, Kurosawa-san. Did you need me for something?” he asked, straightening up with several paddleboards in his arms.

The short-haired swim coach shook her head. “No, nothing like that. There’s just someone at the front desk asking for you. Said he was a friend of yours,” she informed him, holding out her hands. “Let me take those off your hands,” she offered sweetly.

Makoto tilted his head. “Ah, are you sure? I can clean up after my own class…”

Kurosawa waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. You go ahead and see your visitor.”

Makoto thanked her as he handed off the paddleboards into her awaiting arms and, curious, headed out of the pool hall. Who would be visiting him here, of all places? The only person he could think of would be Nao-senpai, but the silver-haired man usually just appeared poolside when he felt like dropping by.

When Makoto spotted a familiar mop of black hair waiting by the front desk, however, things started to click into place.

“Haru?” he called to his boyfriend—good god, the word still made him giddy on the inside— with a wave.

Blue eyes met green and Makoto could have sworn he saw a tiny smile in their depths. As Makoto approached, he noticed that Haru was holding something rectangular in his hands.

“Makoto,” Haru greeted, standing on his tiptoes to give his taller boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Stifling a giggle and trying to fight down a blush, Makoto returned the affectionate gesture by pulling Haru into a one-armed hug and holding him close. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Makoto could have sworn he saw a light blush dusting Haru’s pale cheeks. “I wanted to bring you lunch,” the raven-haired swimmer said, holding up the rectangular package. Turned out, it was a bento box wrapped in an orange cloth that Makoto recognized immediately now that he got a good look at it.

Unable to stop the bright smile that overtook his features, Makoto kissed Haru’s temple and poured as much love and gratitude into the gesture as he could muster. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Haru-chan?” he whispered against Haru’s skin, his breath ruffling some strands of his straight black hair.

“What did you say?” Haru asked, looking up at his taller boyfriend, his clear blue eyes boring into him.

With that smile still plastered on his face, Makoto just shook his head. “It’s nothing. Did you want to stay? I’m about to go on my lunch break now, actually…”

Haru gave him a soft smile and nodded.

* * *

_ things makoto said through his teeth _

“Remind me again why we didn’t hire movers?” Makoto said, hoisting a small stack of heavy boxes into his arms and readying to climb the stairs.

Haru rolled his eyes just a tad, picking up a few reusable tote bags filled to the brim with a random assortment of Makoto’s belongings and gripping the handles tightly. “You said you wanted to save money, and that we were two fit young men who could move everything ourselves,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Starting to regret that decision?”

Makoto let out a bit of a breathless laugh and followed Haru up the stairs. “Just a little bit, yeah.”

“It also wouldn’t be so bad if you didn’t have so much stuff,” Haru continued, though there was enough mirth in his voice that Makoto knew he was only teasing him. But also, Makoto couldn’t refute that. He _did_ have a lot of stuff. Even though he’d left a lot of his things back at home in Iwatobi with his parents, he’d accumulated a lot more in the couple years he’d been living here in Tokyo.

It wasn’t enough to be considered a hoarder by any means, but he definitely wasn’t a minimalist like his boyfriend was.

Living together would definitely be interesting.

“I just hope you don’t get annoyed with all my things,” Makoto said through gritted teeth as he readjusted the boxes in his grip. That, and, by extension, he hoped Haru wouldn’t get annoyed with _ him _. They’d known each other for so long, knew each other’s best and worst qualities and habits. But moving in together as a couple was still a big step, and Makoto would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little nervous about it.

Ahead of him, Haru maneuvered the door to the apartment open and stepped inside, holding it open for Makoto to come through behind him.

“It’s fine,” Haru said, setting the bags down and taking a couple of the boxes from Makoto. “I was beginning to think it looked a little plain in here, anyway.” He offered Makoto a small smile that almost instantaneously abated all of his worries, making them evaporate into thin air.

* * *

_ things makoto said when he thought haru was asleep _

There were many things Makoto loved about living with Haru, but one of his absolute favorites was the numerous amount of opportunities to have Haru cuddled against him.

It sort of surprised Makoto how clingy and tactile Haru ended up being; he had never really been a touchy-feely person in their youth, but as soon as they’d figured out this..._ thing _ between them was much greater than friendship or brotherhood, Haru had responded to their change in dynamic by, well. Initiating contact at almost every chance he got.

Currently they were in bed, with Makoto’s back to the wall and propped up by pillows. An open textbook and notebook lay in his lap, glasses perched on his nose as he looked over material for an upcoming exam he had. It was late into the night, almost midnight if Makoto were to hazard a guess. Haru was already asleep, curled into his side like he was wont to do every single night Makoto decided to study in bed. Haru had always been the earlier sleeper of the two, often unable to stay awake late at night. Makoto usually went to bed later.

The brunet let out a small yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He really should turn in soon, or else he’d be a zombie during his and Haru’s morning swim tomorrow. But this test was really important—if he didn’t pass it, he wouldn’t pass his class. So he felt the need to do some extra studying at the cost of a full eight hours of sleep.

Tired green eyes glanced down at the mop of black hair propped up in the crease between Makoto’s torso and thigh, and he couldn’t help the small smile that played across his lips. Haru was unbearably cute one hundred percent of the time, but even more so when he was asleep. His features relaxed, his breathing even. He was completely unguarded and Makoto felt so, so privileged to see Haru in these moments of vulnerability and comfort.

And it warmed his heart to know that he was the one who brought Haru such comfort.

He brought his large hand down and gently carded through Haru’s silken locks, threaded his fingers through the stark black strands, brushing them away from Haru’s smooth forehead, tucking them behind his ear only to have them fall back in place in front of Haru’s beautiful face.

Haru took in a deep breath and exhaled just as forcefully, though still seemed to remain asleep.

Makoto smiled. His chest swelled with unbridled love for this wonderful man cuddled into his side. “My cute Haru…” he said, brushing his long fingers through his boyfriend’s hair one final time before returning to his textbook. He figured he could at least squeeze one more chapter in for review before officially hitting the hay for the night.

In his studying, he missed the soft smile that planted itself on Haru’s face.

* * *

_ things makoto said with too many miles between them _

It made Makoto a little nervous to be so far away from home.

Granted, he was with a whole group of people he was at least familiar with, and it was a necessary part of his continued education.

But it was stressful to be all the way across the dateline, away from Haru.

The first day of the seminar on sports medicine went by in a blur, and Makoto was ready to collapse into bed as soon as he got back to his hotel room. But he hadn’t talked to his boyfriend yet today, and he at least wanted to see his face, hear his voice, before he decided to head to bed.

Makoto showered the day off, changed into sweats and an oversized t-shirt that he’d had to steal back from Haru, and plopped himself on the bed. He rested against the oversized headboard and grabbed his phone off the nightstand to shoot a quick text to Haru.

_ Got time to chat for a few? _

The response he got was almost immediate.

_ Video chat? _

Makoto smiled and opened up the video chatting app, clicking on Haru’s name and watching his screen change to calling mode. Haru picked up immediately and Makoto was greeted to the sight of his shirtless boyfriend dripping wet with pool water with his towel over his head. Makoto laughed. 

"Did I interrupt something, Haru-chan?" he teased, curling his index finger against his bottom lip.

Haru shook his head, swiping his wet bangs out of his face. “Coach is letting me take a break for a few minutes so I can talk to you.”

Makoto’s eight-shaped eyebrows tilted even further downwards at the tails. “Ah, you didn’t have to stop your training just to talk to me…”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Haru asked in a tone that suggested Makoto was silly for even thinking that Haru wouldn’t prioritize him over swimming.

Maybe Makoto really was silly. By this point, he should know his worth to Haru, should know how much Haru truly cared for him. But it still surprised him to some degree, still made his heart melt into a puddle deep enough for him to swim in.

Because of course Haru meant the world to him, and sometimes Makoto still didn’t feel worthy enough to mean the same to Haru.

“Oi, get out of your head,” Haru said into his phone, and Makoto could feel the pressure of Haru’s vivid blue gaze through the screen.

The brunet chuckled a little. “You know me too well, you know that?”

Haru gave him a small smile. “I should hope so. We’ve practically known each other since birth.”

That made Makoto laugh too, and for a moment his heart ached because he wanted nothing more than to pull his boyfriend close and never let him go.

“I miss you, Haru-chan,” he said in a soft voice, staring longingly into the front camera of his phone.

There was a beat of silence and Makoto was entranced by the number of emotions that encompassed Haru’s face in the span of about three seconds. “I miss you too, Makoto. I wish you were home already. America’s so far away.”

“Too far away, yeah,” Makoto agreed with a nod, sweeping his bangs back from his face. “And it’s really challenging my English fluency.”

“At least you have some classmates with you for help, right?” Haru said, draping his towel over his shoulder. “I know I would have been lost in Australia without Rin. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Makoto smiled.

Then, Makoto heard a voice in the background from Haru’s end of the call.

“Nanase! Time’s up, back to work!”

Makoto laughed at the scowl on Haru’s face. “No slacking just because I’m not there,” he chided jokingly, to which Haru let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Hurry up and come home already,” the raven-haired swimmer said through a pout, locking eyes with Makoto through their phone cameras.

“Just a couple more days,” Makoto reminded, tilting his head. “It can’t come soon enough, believe me.”

“Nanase!” Coach Azuma repeated a little more urgently.

“I’m coming already!” Haru griped at his coach, rolling his eyes. “Talk to you tomorrow?” he asked his boyfriend, hopeful.

Makoto hummed in assent. “I’ll text you beforehand, alright?” 

“Okay.” Haru then paused, as if considering his next words. “Get some rest, Makoto. I love you.”

And Makoto smiled the warmest smile he could muster, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “I love you too, Haru-chan. Talk to you soon.”

* * *

_ things makoto said while driving _

“Makoto, don’t hold onto the steering wheel so tight.”

Letting out a slightly bashful laugh, Makoto loosened his grip so that a bit of color returned to his blanched knuckles. “Sorry, Haru,” he apologized, wanting to look over at his boyfriend but making sure to keep his eyes on the road. They were headed back to Iwatobi for the holidays, and while Haru had said he’d be fine driving the entire way, Makoto felt bad about it and insisted that he at least take the wheel for a little while to give Haru a break.

He was starting to regret that a little bit now. No matter how much more practice he’d gotten over the years since they moved to Tokyo, and despite finally getting his license, Makoto still had major driving anxiety.

A sigh came from the passenger seat. “Pull off at the next exit and we’ll switch,” Haru said, though his tone was more resigned than annoyed.

“No,” Makoto said firmly, consciously forcing his hands to keep a bit slackened on the steering wheel. “I said I would drive at least part of the way, and I’m going to do just that.”

“Stubborn…” Haru muttered affectionately, reaching over and running his fingers gently through Makoto’s olive brown hair. The gesture helped calm Makoto a bit and he drew in a deep breath.

“I’ll be fine, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, though he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure his boyfriend or himself more. “We’re only an hour or so out now.”

“If you say so.” Haru tucked himself further into his seat and fiddled with his phone, changing the music playing over the speakers to something that would keep Makoto at ease while driving.

They made it to Iwatobi just fine.

* * *

_ things makoto said when he was crying _

This was simultaneously one of the happiest and one of the saddest days of Makoto’s entire life.

Seated on the stair where he used to wait for Haru in the mornings, right by Tamura-san’s house—and oh, was she ever elated to see both Makoto and Haru again after a couple years, cooing at them with tears in her eyes and commenting on how they’d grown up into such fine young men—Makoto was close to tears.

Ah, nevermind that, he was actually crying now. Tears were actually clouding up his vision, actually rolling down his cheeks, actually dripping off his angular chin onto the cement below.

Sitting in front of him was a fully-grown white cat that he recognized instantly as one of the strays he used to play with in the mornings. But she was joined by four similar-looking cats, much tinier than she was. They all had her distinctive white fur, but each had some different markings in all varying shades—black, brown, orange, some even with tiny stripes on their tails. 

“You have kids now!” Makoto exclaimed to the cat, reaching for her slowly just in case any fast movement spooked her. 

But the cat seemed to remember him from those years ago, and allowed him to lift her from the ground and cuddle her to his chest. With his large fingers he scratched at her head, kissed her nose, stroked under her chin. He could feel the vibrations of her purring as he rubbed her neck and it nearly caused him to start full-on sobbing from the cuteness.

The kittens, seeing that their mom was okay with this random human coming and picking her up, all crowded around Makoto and started mewing loudly. They rubbed up against his legs, his knees, one even clawing its way up the sleeve of his coat and squeezing into the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

Letting out a delighted laugh that was tinged with tears at the edges, Makoto tilted his head to rub his cheek against the kitten’s head. Oh, gosh, he wished he could take one of them—or hell, every single one of them—home with them, but unfortunately his and Haru’s apartment had a strict no-pets policy. It broke his heart, but at least it seemed that Tamura-san had taken up the mantle of caring for the stray cats in the neighborhood in Haru’s stead. The mother and all four kittens seemed to be well-fed and in generally good health.

“Makoto, what are you doing?” Haru asked from behind him, coming down the stairs. He had just finished taking all their luggage up to the Tachibana household. “You were supposed to help me with the bags…”

Sniffling, Makoto turned as best as he could to regard his boyfriend with tearful eyes. “I’m sorry, Haru-chan, but look! Yuki-chan had kittens! Aren’t they just...so cute?” His voice cracked on the last word and he had to choke back more tears, overwhelmed by the adorable fur babies surrounding him.

Haru knelt down on the step he was currently standing on and one of the kittens came up to him, curiously sniffing when he extended his finger out to it. Deciding that Haru was also a good human, the kitten nudged Haru’s hand in demand of pets. Haru gave it a tiny smile.

“You’re right, they _ are _ cute,” Haru conceded, picking up the kitten before officially sitting down on the step. His knees touched Makoto’s back. 

“I want to keep them,” Makoto said in a watery voice, giggling as another one of the kittens climbed up his pantleg and into his lap, kneading his thigh for optimal sleeping comfort.

“You know we can’t,” Haru reminded, though even he seemed a little bit sad at the truth. He did take care of all the strays when they still lived here, after all.

“I know,” Makoto echoed, sniffing back any more tears that threatened to fall.

There was a beat of silence, only filled with the soft mewing of the kittens, before Haru said, “When we find a new place, we’ll get you a cat, okay?”

Makoto’s green eyes lit up and he looked at his boyfriend with the most blinding smile. “Really, Haru-chan!?”

Haru smiled, a smaller one but full of love for Makoto. “Of course.”

They spent a good majority of the afternoon playing with the kittens...and their mama, who was adamant on staying in Makoto’s arms for as long as possible.

* * *

_ things makoto said under the stars _

Being back home in Iwatobi brought back so many memories for Makoto.

A small smile found its way onto his face as he sat along the beach staring up at the clear sky alight with the stars he could never see in Tokyo.

In his childhood, he’d spent many cold nights here with Haru and their other friends, sitting here with their feet in the sand at risk of getting frostbite on their toes. And that’s exactly what he was doing now, digging his frozen toes in the sand and letting the granules gently scrape his skin. He was grateful to have this quiet moment to himself, to allow himself to bask in the peace that this small seaside town of theirs provided. It was so different to what he was used to anymore, with all the bustling energy of the country’s capital. 

With graduation looming ever closer, Makoto was feeling more than worn out. Returning to Iwatobi for the holidays was like sinking back into bed after a long and stressful day, or falling into Haru’s arms where he felt safe and sound from all the troubles of the world. Even if it was only for a few precious moments.

“Makoto?”

The brunet looked up to the source of the voice, smiling when he saw Haru standing next to him and staring down at him.

“Hi, Haru-chan,” Makoto greeted, patting the sand next to him. “Did you take care of what you needed to take care of?”

“Mmn,” Haru affirmed, taking a seat next to his boyfriend and slipping his own shoes off. He mimicked Makoto’s actions and sunk his own feet in the familiar sand, his toes poking through the topmost layer. 

Makoto giggled seeing Haru’s toe tips, and allowed himself to fall against the shorter man’s shoulder. “Where’s your scarf?” he asked quietly, noticing its absence as soon as his head met the crook of Haru’s neck.

“I left it at your parents’ house,” Haru said with a noncommittal shrug.

“I should have guessed,” Makoto teased, unraveling his own scarf from his neck and looping the long fabric around both him and Haru like they used to do when they were younger. Haru snuggled into the scarf, nuzzling his nose against Makoto’s cheek.

The two sat there in peaceful quiet, listening to the waves gently caress the sandy shore.

At least, until a very familiar voice interrupted any sense of quiet they had.

“Where are _ my _cuddles?!” Nagisa called out from behind them. Makoto and Haru didn’t have much time to react before the sunny blond threw his arms around them from behind, also burying his face into Makoto’s scarf. “Hm, smells like you, Mako-chan!”

“Nagisa-kun, must you?” came the familiar exasperated voice of Rei that often followed Nagisa.

Makoto laughed at his friends’ antics. “I thought we weren’t going to see you both until tomorrow?”

“Haru-chan called us and told us to meet you here!” Nagisa said with a bright grin, finally detaching himself from the two older men and plopping down next to Haru. He was already starting to remove his shoes.

Rei came up on Nagisa’s side and also sat down, mindful not to get too much sand and dirt on his slacks. “I assume your business went well, Haruka-senpai?” the bespectacled man said cryptically, to which Haru nodded.

“Oh, the thing you had to take care of?” Makoto asked, a little surprised Rei knew about it when Haru wouldn’t even tell him what it was.

“Yeah,” Haru said simply, cuddling into Makoto’s side as a way of telling him, ‘it’s okay, we’ll talk about it later, I promise.’ Makoto, satisfied with his partner’s silent assurance, wrapped his arm around Haru’s slighter shoulders.

“Eeep, cold!!” Nagisa cried out as he dug his feet into the sand, wiggling his toes around and disrupting all the granules.

“That’s why we don’t put our bare feet in freezing sand,” Rei told his boyfriend matter-of-factly, but there was an openly fond smile on his face regardless.

“But we used to do this all the time when we were kids, right Haru-chan? Mako-chan?” Nagisa turned to the elder two for confirmation.

Makoto nodded, humming in assent. “I’m surprised none of us ever got frostbite, though,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Rei reached into the pocket of his sporty winter coat, pulling out some mysterious-looking packets. “I brought foot warmers for you all, just in case.”

“Thanks, Rei,” Haru said with a tiny smile.

Nagisa pouted, giving Rei his famous puppy dog face. “Aww, but Rei-chan! You have to put your feet in the sand too! It’s tradition!”

“It’s far too cold to do that,” Rei said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in the usual way he did. “But, I won’t stop any of you from doing it.”

Nagisa pouted even more, if that were even possible, and raised his foot to flick sand at Rei.

“Oi, Nagisa,” Haru said with an almost chiding voice. “Not like that. More like this,” he demonstrated, picking his own foot up out of the sand. His toes were curled tight, clinging to large, wet clumps of sand which he proceeded to drop right on top of Makoto’s feet.

The tallest of the foursome giggled, foregoing his feet entirely and scooping up an entire handful of sand. He sprinkled it over Haru’s hair like sugar.

Nagisa laughed and grabbed two handfuls of sand and, instead of delicately sprinkling it onto Haru's head like Makoto did, he just dropped the whole thing and they all watched it splatter atop Haru's black locks. "Haru-chan's a dessert now!"

Haru shook the sand from his head like a dog would shake its wet fur, spraying all of his companions with sand. They all yelled and laughed in varying degrees of loudness and cheer. And between Rei's chastising of Nagisa, Haru's retaliation of throwing sand into Nagisa's hair, and Nagisa's infectious laughter echoing in the quiet starlit night, Makoto knew that there was no other place on earth he would rather be.

* * *

_ things makoto said when they were on top of the world _

“Do you ever think of moving back here?” Makoto asked Haru as they sat on the top-most step of the shrine over both their old houses. The sun was barely starting to peek out from its slumber, the vivid orange rays coming in from behind them and illuminating the stairs the further it rose.

Haru was quiet for a few long moments, the sea breeze ruffling his hair in the most serene way that had him looking almost ethereal in the glow of the waking sunlight, and Makoto was absolutely transfixed. 

“Sometimes,” his boyfriend finally said, his blue eyes still focused on the sea in the distance. “I do miss how quiet it is. Less people. The ocean.”

A small chuckle blew past Makoto’s lips. “I figured at the very least, you’d miss the ocean.”

The longing expression Haru gave the water that stretched out before them for miles was enough answer for Makoto.

“I think about it sometimes, too,” the brunet admitted, scooting just a little closer to Haru so that their knees were touching. “I mostly miss my family, though, more than anything. But,” he paused, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Haru’s temple. “At least I have you with me in Tokyo.”

Makoto more heard than saw Haru’s smile. “You sap,” the dark-haired man said, giving his taller boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, though, would you?” Makoto asked, teasing.

Haru turned a little more serious then, but was still smiling when he took Makoto’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. “No. I wouldn’t.”

* * *

_ things makoto said when they were the happiest they ever were _

“You have your thinking face on.”

Makoto gazed up at his boyfriend from his spot lower on the bed. His chin was propped up on Haru’s stomach and he was gently tracing random shapes with his fingers on Haru’s sides. The dark-haired swimmer seemed preoccupied with something, which in itself wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but he’d been totally out of it for quite a while and Makoto was growing concerned.

“Haru-chan, what’s got you thinking so hard your eyebrows are crinkled?” Makoto asked his partner, reaching up with one hand and poking Haru between the brows.

Haru pouted and Makoto could have predicted the next words to come out of Haru’s mouth for how often he’d heard them over the course of his life.

“It’s nothing.”

Makoto shook his head. “It’s not nothing,” he said gently. He wasn’t feeling particularly argumentative, but he wanted Haru to know that he didn’t have to keep everything inside, that he could talk to Makoto if something was bothering him. For as straightforward as Haru was, he still sometimes had a hard time communicating his feelings on certain things.

Haru started, then stopped, blowing out a sigh and averting his gaze to the ceiling. “I just…everything is going so well right now.” He paused again, and Makoto gave him the time he needed to gather his thoughts. “But, there’s something I still need to do and I don’t know how to go about it.” 

“What is it? Maybe I could help,” Makoto offered as Haru’s blue eyes met with his own green ones. He’d do anything to help Haru. Anything.

Haru suddenly rolled over onto his stomach, reaching for something off the bed. Makoto sat up before his head could be jostled by his boyfriend’s movement, and he watched Haru bemusedly as the swimmer dug around in his swim bag for something. 

“Haru?” Makoto asked when Haru’s searching grew a tiny bit more frantic.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Haru righted himself and sat up, the blankets pooling in his lap. In his hands he held something, but Makoto couldn’t tell what it was at first.

When Haru extended his hands out and opened up the little box, showing off the gold band nestled inside the black velvet case, Makoto nearly fainted.

His hands flew to his mouth as he let out a shocked gasp. “H-Haru…” He could already feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

This wasn’t happening. This _ couldn’t _be happening…!

“I hadn’t planned on asking like this,” Haru said, swallowing hard and Makoto watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “In fact, I _ had _planned on asking you right after I asked your parents’ permission, but…I didn't have the chance to.”

It took a few seconds for Haru’s words to finally sink in, and Makoto felt dizzy. “You…” he stopped, swallowed hard himself, and tried again. “You asked my parents?”

Haru nodded mutely.

“When?” came Makoto’s next question, voice wavering.

“Winter break,” Haru answered.

Makoto was flabbergasted. Haru had been planning this for _ at least _ that long?! 

“Haru…"

Shyly looking up, Haru held out the ring box a little closer to Makoto. “So, Makoto, how about it? Marry me?”

It didn’t even take any conscious thought whatsoever from Makoto to nod his head vigorously. “Of course!” he agreed, already getting choked up. This was the most important question he had ever been asked in his entire life. The answer to which was the easiest answer he had ever given in his entire life.

Haru took his left hand and slid the band on his ring finger. It glowed in the light of their bedside lamp, and Makoto couldn’t help but marvel at its beauty. Then, he looked at Haru with tears in his eyes.

The ring was beautiful, sure, but nothing could ever compare to the beauty of his boyfriend.

No. His _ fiancé. _

Unable to contain himself any longer, Makoto tackled Haru to the mattress and showered him with kisses and tears alike. His hands came up and cupped Haru’s gorgeous face and Makoto deepened the kiss, pouring all the love he felt for this amazing man into Haru’s mouth, breathing his very life and soul into Haru.

This was forever, he thought in the back of his head as Haru returned his kisses in kind, and he couldn’t believe forever was so blissful.

* * *

_ things makoto said when haru was crying _

“Hello, husband.”

Makoto’s already fond expression melted into a warm smile as Haru sidled up next to him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. “Hello, husband,” he parroted back, pulling Haru close to him.

The newly wedded couple watched the rest of their wedding guests mingle and enjoy themselves. Nagisa was letting the twins and Hayato chase him around the beach, Rei was talking with Haru’s father about something to do with engineering. The four Samezuka alumni swimmers were deep in conversation with Asahi, Ikuya, and Hiyori. And of course Kisumi was being his usual lighthearted self and making Gou, Makoto’s parents, and Haru’s mother laugh and hang on his every word. Even Ama-chan-sensei was having a good time, if her bright laughter every time Sasabe tried to smooch her was anything to go by.

Makoto couldn’t be happier than he was in that moment with all the important people in their lives present, and Haru by his side as always.

He felt Haru’s other hand at the small of his back, gripping his suit jacket and surely wrinkling the pressed fabric. What surprised him, though, was the sniffle he heard coming from his husband. “Haru? You okay?” he asked, concerned, squeezing Haru’s hand.

His husband nodded, resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “I’m just happy,” Haru sighed, his voice a little watery.

Makoto laid a kiss atop Haru’s head. “Me too, Haru-chan. Me too.”

* * *

_ things makoto said after it was all over _

From his seat in the stands, Makoto watched with his heart pounding in his chest as Haru stepped up onto the starting block. Rin was in the lane next to him, and they both took their positions. He pressed his palm flat against his chest as if it could help his heart from trying to hammer out of his ribcage.

Makoto sucked in a breath when the starting pistol sounded, and didn’t breathe again until Haru’s hand hit the wall after the final lap.

His husband was a gold medalist.

It was some time before Makoto was able to go and see Haru—the champion swimmer had to deal with all the aftermath of his victory, including dealing with the press. It’d never been Haru’s forte, but Makoto had faith in him. While he waited, he watched every interview on the television that he could, his heart caught in his throat every time he saw his husband on screen.

Once he received a text from Haru that they were finishing up and he’d be out soon, Makoto made sure to post himself outside the locker room. He scrolled through his phone while he waited, liking and favoriting every post he could find about Haru and his Olympic win.

Footsteps echoed briefly before cutting off completely, and Makoto looked up only to see Haru standing there in his Japan team track suit with his bag hanging off his shoulder. He couldn’t help the smile that overtook his features, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up crying before they even had a chance to say anything to each other.

Haru himself was wearing a small smile as he approached Makoto, holding up his gold medal.

“You were amazing, Haru-chan,” Makoto said with pride and adoration as he pulled his husband into a hug. 

“Wish you were there to pull me out of the pool,” Haru muttered into Makoto’s shirt and Makoto’s smile turned even more fond as he placed a loving kiss atop Haru’s head.

“Give me your hand now,” Makoto said, stepping back and reaching into his pocket to pull out Haru’s golden wedding band that matched his own. He always kept it safe for Haru when he was swimming.

Makoto slid the ring onto Haru’s finger and lifted his hand to place a kiss against dry knuckles. “You’re a gold medalist now.” He had to pause, fearful that the tears he’d been trying to hold back would overflow. “I’m so _ proud _ of you.”

Haru had tears of his own threatening to fall as he took Makoto’s face in his hands, thumbs gently rubbing at his cheekbones and making Makoto shiver. When his husband leaned up to kiss him, Makoto poured everything he had into the gesture. He loved Haru so much, it felt like his soul was about to burst. He was beyond elated that all of Haru’s hard work over the years had rewarded him in such a way, that Haru was finally achieving the dream he had found for himself.

But all of that seemed to melt away for just a second as Haru whispered against Makoto’s mouth, “I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled against Haru’s lips. “I love you, Haru.”

* * *

_ things makoto said at 1am _

It was a peaceful night in the Nanase-Tachibana household.

Makoto lay awake, his arm around Haru and Haru’s head on his chest. His husband slept soundly, cuddled into Makoto with one leg tangled between two taller ones. At their feet, five cats—a mother and her four children—laid curled up and asleep, purring softly. 

Brushing his thumb lightly against Haru’s shoulder, Makoto let out a dreamy sigh and let his eyes slide shut. This moment of serenity was everything he could have ever wanted, and sometimes he couldn’t believe that _ this _was his life.

“M’koto?” Haru mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his nose into his husband’s chest.

Instead of responding with words, Makoto gave Haru’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Why’re you still awake?” Haru asked, the sleep still heavy in his voice but his words containing just a tiny bit more clarity.

Makoto hummed, his eyes opening once more. “Just thinking,” he answered vaguely.

Haru scooted minutely closer to Makoto. “‘Bout what?”

“How happy I am.”

With the tiny snort Haru made, Makoto imagined that if his husband weren’t on the precipice of sleep, he would have rolled his eyes at that. 

“I’m happy too…” Haru said, his words tapering off as he drifted back to dreamland once more.

Makoto let out a small chuckle and laid a kiss on Haru’s forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
